


Twins From Hell?

by ShadowNekoinaTardis



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Elias Knows, Gen, Jon has a twin, Tumblr Prompt, s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowNekoinaTardis/pseuds/ShadowNekoinaTardis
Summary: Theo must deliver a package of statements Jon left at home without the archival crew finding out he’s not Jon. Tim finds Theo way too attractive and when he finds out Theo is Jon’s twin brother he has to go console his stomach. Martin catches on faster than Tim did because that’s a bit Beholding of you Martin.





	Twins From Hell?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hello! Can I prompt you Jon having an identical twins who’s like, his polar opposite in every way.  
> Notes: Jon’s twin is named Theo because @hartrofucker and I agreed on it. So background detail to tell the two apart: Theo has two sets of earlobe piercings and and industrial piercing on his right ear. Both of them have brown shoulder length hair. Theo tends to dress more like work goth whereas Jon is button downs and pressed trousers. Set season 2, I guess? Hints of Web!Martin because I can.

The day Jon texts him to come into work to drop something off and Theo chuckles. The reminder of “please for the love of all things good, don’t get caught by the assistants.” So that meant impersonation of his twin, sweet. Flirt with said assistants, most likely. Get caught by Jon? Definitely. Having the whole plan crumble to ashes if he messes up? absolutely.  


So he was going to pull out the nice black button down with the eye broach, could casually pepper in the fact that his brother was strange. He slipped the combat boots on from the back of the closet and made sure they still fit before lacing them up. He grabbed a hairband before heading out.  


He slid his bookbag on with the package tucked safely inside. The walk to the tube wouldn’t be long and it was a chilly spring morning so he grabbed one of his knit caps before heading out the door and whispered a quick exit remark.  


The ride was rather long from his flat to the institute but at least he had a sweater to work on in his bag. It was only a quarter done but he hoped Jon would like it. He put on some electro swing before he began knitting the row he’d left off on the day before. It was about an hour long train ride, and to be honest it was his fault he lived in Stratford, but at least the rent was not outrageous  


He’d done some research to make sure he wouldn’t mess this up.  


He knew their names because Jon mentioned them just in case they happened to spot him walking in to drop the package off. Theo had also been given the Christmas party photo to help identify who was who to make sure he didn’t “break cover” as Jon had phrased it. He’d sharpied the names on the back to help himself.  


…  


When he made it to the Institute the first to greet him was Rosie and he made sure to show her the note, she was the only one to know that he was visiting. Jon had specified that in the text. She smiled and waved him through.  


“Thanks.”  
“You’re welcome.” he nodded before heading into the archives.  


He breathed in. This was going to be fun. The stairs down into the archives where dark and almost cold in feeling as he walked down into the depths of Jon’s workplace. It felt suffocating with the amount of knowledge that was in the old stone building. He breathed in slowly, the air was tight and dry as he moved further into the archives.  


The minute he turned the corner and caught the sight of Tim Stoker he knew his brother was, well, working with models would’ve been a nice way to put it. He made sure to keep his footsteps tight and controlled as he walked by Tim’s desk.  


“Boss? What are you doing out at this hour?”  
Theo reminded himself not to smile, at least not yet, before coughing.  
“Just taking a small break.”  
He could see Tim’s brows furrow slightly in confusion.  
“You never take breaks unless Martin…”  
“He took the office key.”  
Sometimes having a degree in acting helped.  
“Ah, understandable boss.”  
“See you later Tim.”  
“You too, I guess…”  


He made his way across the room towards Jon’s office as he felt Tim’s eyes watching him, observing, maybe. He pulled off his jacket to show the lacey back of the button down. He could hear Tim gasp before he put the jacket back on and turned around.  
“Our little secret now, Tim.” Theo said.  
“Y-yeah.” Tim was flushed.  
And the man was in for a shock later.  


…  


He ran into Sasha a few minutes later because he’d been watching the tile too long and hadn’t managed to look up fast enough. She stared at him for a moment before handing him a cup of coffee, which he nearly spilled on his button down.  


“Thank you?”  
“It’s your usual.”  
He nodded and headed onward.  


...  


He was nearly to Jon’s office when he’d been caught. He hadn’t even heard footsteps before he heard what must’ve been Martin.  
“Who are you and what have you done with Jon?!” Martin said.  
He froze, full stop. He was halfway to an anxiety attack before he reminded himself there was a plan here.  
“Well there goes my façade,” he muttered, before bowing, “I’m Theo Sims, at your service.”  
Martin sputtered, “he-he has a twin?”  
Theo shrugged before saying sarcastically, “What, he doesn’t talk about me?”  
Martin looked up.  
“You don’t have to answer that. Tim already freaked out.”  
“How do I know you’re telling the truth?” Martin asked, a tad flushed.  
“Alright. Let’s play that game, shall we?”  


Martin pulled at Theo’s sleeve as he was still holding the package he needed to drop off in Jon’s office.  
“You’ll see.” Theo muttered.  
Martin glared at him. “Oh we both will.”  
Theo smiled back at him. “It’s not like he likes to talk about work life whenever I see him.”  
He noticed the small web on his sleeve and continued walking calmly to Jon’s office.  
Martin muttered, “he hates those, why…”  
“Because I’m not him.” he said before opening the door.  
“Jonathan, it’s seems I’ve been caught.”  
Jon looked up from the case on his desk. “Theo… dammit. What did I tell you about flirting with my assistants?”  
“That’d you “peel me”?” Theo chuckled.  
“Exactly!” Jon said, a small smirk on his lips.  
Martin looked between the two confused. “Jon you have some explaining to do, _now._ ”  
“I keep my personal life and work life separate, what more is there to say?”  
“Something like, I don’t know, ‘I have a twin.’ or at least that you have family?” Martin’s face was flushed.  
Theo handed the package over, “I better be going then. Don’t want to start a fight now, aye Jonny?”  


The last words could barely be heard as Theo went to reopen the door.  
“Sorry, Jon.” Theo said before leaving.  
“Theo!” Jon said, getting up after his brother.  


Martin watched and looked down at the package he left and noticed a small note written.  
_‘To the brother who knows how to give his best when he wants to. ~T’_  
He furrowed his brows. ‘Odd.’ He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a crash outside.  
“Theo!”  


There was files everywhere, Theo had managed to trip over a box in a haste to get out of the room.  
Theo looked up and Tim was standing there watching.  
“There’s two of you?”  


Jon muttered something about lacking observation skills under his breath.  
Theo smiled and pulled back his hair to show the earrings and the industrial as he could feel Tim looking over him.  
“Theo?” Tim seemed to be testing the name out.  
“Mmm, yes that’s me. Kind of hard not to miss,” Theo smiled, and did a little twirl, avoiding the statements near his feet, “the more chaotic of the two.”  
Jon chuckled. “Okay, up now. I have work to do Theo and…”  
“You’ll see me at dinner tonight, right? You missed last time and it’s getting irritating Jon.”  
He could feel everyone's’ eyes on him. He was the outsider in the den of lions.  
“Theo?” Jon whispered. “There’s tears on your face.”  


He muttered something about stress before getting up.  
“Well I must be getting home now.”  
“I’ll walk you out.” Tim said.  
“Thank you Tim.”  


Tim nodded and helped Theo off the ground before leading him back towards the stairs that would lead to the main floor. It was a quiet walk up the stairs to the lobby area.  
“Will we be seeing you again soon?” Tim asked.  
“Maybe, dunno, the train rides are always long to get here.”  
“Where do you live?”  
“Stratford.”  
“Ah.”  
“But I can give you my number if you want?”  
Tim nodded and pulled out a piece of paper.  
“I wonder what Jon would think of this.”  
Tim chuckled.  
“And thanks.”  
“No Problem Theo. See you soon?”  
“Sure.”  


…  


Somewhere deep in the archives Elias _knew_ and he didn’t like it.  


**~Fin**


End file.
